User blog:EmpyrealInvective/Koromo and Empy's Song Competition
The Winners of Koromo and Empy's Song Competition! Sorry for the wait, unfortunately picking the top four was harder than previously imagined. Congratulations to all that entered the contest. Without further adieu, here are the winners: 1st: Under a Rotting Sky by User:HumboldtLycanthrope 2nd: A Final Goodbye by User:LyraAlluse 3rd: The Reverend by User:Swagmaster Chad 4th: Still Your Passenger by User:Rinskuro13 The title says it all. Koromo and I have decided to make a contest. The purpose of this contest will be to challenge you all to see if you can take a song that is assigned to you and make a story based around it using either an opening quote, working lyrics into the story, or basing the story around the song or the sentiments it inspires. The songs we have selected come from a range of genres and cover a wide array of themes. Time limit and schedule: Once the song has been assigned (from a pre-determined list Koromo and I have compiled), participants will have one week to submit a story that meets quality standards and is not a blacklisted subject or spinoff. The time for volunteering to take place in the contest will be the first three weeks. (Closing June 7th) The final week will be spent reviewing the stories and determining the top four. Entry rules: As there are a limited number of songs on the list, you will not be able to ask for new songs. If you are unable to write a story based off of the song, you will have to forfeit. (As we don’t want someone cycling through the list until they get one they like.) To enter you will need to comment in this blog saying you want to enter in the contest. Either Koromo or I will leave a youtube link with the song and lyrics. You will have to include an author’s note crediting the song. To enter, simply comment below saying you want to enter and Koromo or I will assign you a song. Reviewing: Stories will be reviewed based on their overall quality (grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.), how you utilize the song (whether effective or not), and general plot and writing style. Rewards: As some of you may already know, I have recently come into a bit of money. After writing A Small Piece of Lead and winning the prestigious pasta of the month, I was contacted by a small production company looking for someone to write a plot for their first video game (on iOS). They selected me to write a fifteen-page story for them and paid me for my time. This video game is broken into five episodes and if the first part is successful, I may be contracted to write the other sections. As I can only spend so much of it on gut-rot whiskey, I have decided to give a little back to the community that has given me so much. Moving away from those sappy, saccharine sweet sentiments and onto the rewards for the winners: First place will earn 50$ Second place nets you 25$ Third place win 10$ The fourth place winner will get 5$ I am going to use Paypal so I don’t have to ask for addresses and I can make the transactions online without giving away my personal information. (I believe you will either need a paypal account or an email address to get these rewards.) I think that about covers it, comment below if you have any questions. Let’s get this contest going and make some delicious pastas. Entries (Alphabetically) * A Final Goodbye ~ LyraAlluse * Hurt ~ Mxngled * Lust For Pain: His Hell ~ Brainstorm360 * The Reverend ~ Swagmaster Chad * The Song ~ Oeillade * Still Your Passenger ~ Rinskuro13 * There's Something in the Way ~ SoPretentious * Under a Rotting Sky ~ HumboldtLycanthrope * War-Torn ~ Doom Vroom Category:Blog posts